Domine Kira
by RUBBERTALKER
Summary: Light slips up and and ends up providing evidence for his being Kira to L. Smut with some plot I guess.
1. Chapter 1

_/Author's Note/_

_I have never written fanfic before in my life. I'm pretty sure this is going to be really OOC and just plain bad, so feel more than free to leave a review. Thanks!_

_/_

Light could not believe his own ears.

"As I said, I have all the evidence I need to prove that you are Kira."

His heart skipped a beat and his pupils dilated. He licked his lips nervously, them having dried out from the autumn chill. L was facing him with a silent fury and determination.

"However, because you are my first and only friend, I will present you with an alternative."

Light choked back a whimper and looked up at the slouched detective, who was seemingly pained by his own words. He soon smirked lightly, however, and it seemed obvious that he felt no guilt towards the criminal standing before him.

L paused and looked at him for a moment. After too long a silence, Light forced out a word.

"What…"

He swallowed and breathed in before continuing. This wasn't what he'd been used to. He planned all his actions out specifically so they wouldn't get him in to a mess like this. A small miscalculation is all it took to bring him down to the level of an anxious, stuttering bundle of nerves.

"What is it?"

L, pleased at his reaction, let out a laugh.

"If you don't want your identity to be revealed to the police, you should probably agree to this next thing."

Light became even more nervous at the thought of what kind of proposition would require such extreme blackmail measures. He tried to purge the thought, but realized that it was useless. His whole being was concentrated on the current issue. He felt his toes curl.

"I have a group of… Friends, who I share common interests with. If you can please them, I might just not have you shot."

Kira twitched at the pause before "friends". This all sounded horrible and he hated himself for getting into this situation.

"What do you want me to do?" he questioned, almost whispering.

"You'll see when you get there."

L's condescending tone both scared and enraged Light. He forced himself not to strangle the taller detective right then and there, and tried to coerce some kind of answer out of him.

"How am I supposed to agree to doing something while having no idea what it is!?"

"Let me put it this way: would you rather get killed a week from now, or agree to something considerably less life-threatening, even though you don't know what it is?"

Light flushed and tried to come up with a retort. He opened his mouth and closed it, and realized that there was no way he was getting out of this. He took a long pause and tried to collect himself.

"…Fine."

It's not like he actually agreed to the idea this quickly. He'd accept L's proposal, then find a way to kill him later. Yes. That was the plan.

L let out another laugh.

"That's what I like to hear!"

Light tried to avoid screaming while the detective pulled out his cellphone. He fumbled around with it for a few seconds, then dialed a number in his contact list. Light let out a shaky breath.

"Hello? Oh, it went very well. Yes, he agrees to do it. Should I bring him over now? Yes, okay. Haha, I can tell! I'll be there as soon as I can."

L turned back to Light with a slight smile on his face. It wasn't a gentle smile. It was one that signified something devious was brewing in the mind of its beholder.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll find out later. Come now, we better get there fast."

The lanky detective already started to walk out of the room, only to be stopped by Light's voice.

"Ryuzaki! Tell me where I'm going!"

L, now noticeably aggravated, lashed back.

"Don't you think you're in a bad position to be demanding anything right now?"

Light, reminded again of his current situation, hung his head and continued to walk in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the pair exited the front door, Light noticed a cab waiting for them both. He hadn't heard L call one. It's like the man knew what Light's answer would be, and planned everything based on that premonition. That asshole. How dare he ridicule Kira this way? He would be dead by now, if it wasn't for the mystery that was his name. Light somewhat regretted not taking up Ryuk's offer on the Shinigami eyes now. Even if they halved his lifespan, he still had a lesser chance of getting caught.

As soon as they reached the car, the paler man turned to Light and pulled out a strip of fabric from his pocket.

"Put this on."

"What is it?"

"It's a blindfold."

"Why would I need a blindfold in the car?"

"Our destination needs to be kept secret, in case you decide to extract revenge on the people there."

Light's heart seemed to be beating out of his chest now. He was not prepared for this. He took the blindfold, and, with shaky hands, tied it around his head.

"That's good."

Now depraved of sight, the previously grandiose Kira felt more vulnerable than ever. He could not see L, yet he could better hear the way he spoke to him - like to a dog. He felt himself blush as the black-eyed detective helped him into the cab. L was clearly amused by this whole situation, seeing the most sought-after mass murderer of 3 years so defenseless.

The two men got in the car, and L, now free to stare all he wants at the blindfolded, oblivious Light, watched as his friend's hands clenched into tight fists and whitened, then loosened again. Light's shoulders were shaking slightly, and he looked as if he were trying not to be sick.

L admitted that he didn't want to see his previous partner this way, but a twisted sense of justice prevented him from cancelling the whole ordeal. He continued to stare jadedly at the man beside him, and wondered if what was about to happen would change him forever.

The weather outside was ominous and dull, with dark, chunky clouds hung low across the sky, as if they were about to fall. There were spots of wetness on the ground from the previous day's rain, and the tires of the cab made lights splashing noises as they drove across the murky water. Light tried to imagine what the streets looked like right now, to take his mind off the issue at hand.

He knew he was only trying to delay the inevitable, but it was all he could do to calm himself down. He was scared and nervous, but mostly enraged at the way he was being treated. L talked to him as if he was controlling him entirely.

What made him even more angry was the he didn't completely hate it.

His blindfold eliminated the sense of sight, thus heightening all the others. Every sound, smell, and feeling was amplified, and he perceived the world in a way unlike ever before. Every bump on the road and every drop of rain on the car window felt ten times louder, ten times stronger, ten times more significant. Light tried to think about how he would find out L's real name and kill him once this was over, but couldn't concentrate on anything except his surroundings.

"Why the sudden silence?"

The young murderer jolted in response to the voice, but tried to maintain a cool façade and responded as calmly as he could.

"Why would I be talking?"

"A logical response. But then again, why would you _not_ be talking? You had a million questions before we exited the room."

"You were right. I'm in no position to ask questions, so I won't try to."

Light's sudden compliance startled L, and he took a moment to regain his calm.

"Well, anyway, we're almost there."

The detective watched as Light turned towards him, his breathing quickened and his jaw slacked and tightened again.

"Just kidding. Calm down."

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to see how you'd react."

L turned towards the slightly fogged window and stared out it.


End file.
